The present invention relates to a DNA coding for a fish growth hormone polypeptide, a recombinant DNA incorporating the DNA, a microorganism containing the recombinant DNA and a process for the production of the fish growth hormone polypeptide using the microorganism. The fish growth hormone is expected to have various uses in an industrial field of fish cultivation.
Mammalian growth hormones are produced in the pituitary gland. The activity and structure of the mammalian growth hormones are known. For example, human growth hormones have been reported in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 80, 4429 (1958) by U. J. Lewis, et al., Biochem. J., 100, 754 (1966) by A. S. Hartree; and Arch. Biochem. Biophys. (Suppl.), 1, 327 (1962) by C. H. Li, et al.
Many reports on the isolation of fish growth hormones have been published as follows.
Isolation from Tilapias PA0 Isolation from Sturgeons PA0 Isolation from Carps
S. W. Farmer, et al., Gen. Comp. Endocrin., 30, 91 (1976)
S. W. Farmer, et al., Endocrinology, 108, 377 (1981)
A. F. Cook, et al., Gen. Comp. Endocrin., 50, 335 (1983)
On the other hand, as for mammalian growth hormone genes, rat growth hormone gene [P. H. Seeburg, et al., Nature 270, 486 (1977)], bovine and swine growth hormone genes [P. H. Seeburg, et al., DNA, 2, 37 (1983)] and human growth hormone gene [J. A. Martial, et al., Science, 205, 602 (1979)] are already known. However, there is no report about fish growth hormone genes and a process for producing a fish growth hormone polypeptide by recombinant DNA technology using the gene.
Fish growth hormones have a stimulating effect of the growth of fish and are useful as a component of baits for fish cultivation. The amount of the growth hormone provided by the recovery from the fish pituitary gland is limited. Therefore, it has been desired that a process for providing a large amount of fish growth hormones in a low cost is developed.